Mystic Glyph Ruins
Mystic Glyph Ruins also called White Ruins or WR is a dungeon known for the huge amount of exp it gives at the end. The quest for the dungeon is available from level 20 and can be continued up to any level. After doing the dungeon and completing the quest you will be buffed with the 'WR curse' which informs you that you can only complete the quest every 20 hours. Guide to WR To complete the dungeon you must have at least one highbie and one lowbie. A highbie is anybody level 50 or over and a lowbie is anybody levels 20-49. All monsters for the lowbie are level 23 and all monsters for the highbie are level 53. Both the highbie and lowbie must work together in order to complete the quest. 'First Room' There are 5 weak pirate theives level 23 which the lowbie must kill and collect 5 small parts. Highbies must not step in this room or they will summon 'Empowered Raiders' which are level 53 and the dungeon must be reset. There is a glitch where a highbie can run a certain way to get into the room and kill the weak pirates. Once all pirates are killed and all 5 pieces are collected move to the stairs where there will be 2 Ruins Pirates that hold the 2 large parts. The highbie must kill these. The lowbie must have the large parts so the highbie must trade it to then. Once the lowbie has the parts they must speak to Kraft at the top of the stairs and ask him to make the mechanical device. 'Second Room' Once the lowbie has spoken to Kraft the parts will disappear and the lowbie will be put in stealth mode. The lowbie must not go to the column in the middle of the room ahead of them which is filled with level 53 Empowered Raiders. Once they have inserted the device in the middle column (via talking to it and clicking the relevant option) level 80 Summoned Raptors will spawn and attack all the raidars. The party can then run to the hallway before the third room. 'Third Room' Shortly before you enter the third room there is a Ruins Pirate that needs to be killed by the highbie. The pirate will drop a pirate disguise which the lowbie must have. *Note: the Raider King in the second room MUST be dead first before the lowbie uses the pirate disguise. The lowbie will use the pirate disguise to turn into a pirate for 30 seconds. They must use this time to walk through all the raiders in the room, speak to Kraft and choose 'the boss is down'. This will make all the empowered raiders in the room disappear and the part can move on. 'Fourth Room' There is a pool of water in the center which the lowbie must step in to summon the Sealed Beast. The highbie must then kill this dragon. Once dead a weaker version of the dragon will spawn that is level 23 which the lowbie must kill. The highbie cannot attack the dragon or a large portion of HP will be taken off for every hit. The dragon will drop Blood of the Sealed Beast that the lowbie must collect for the sixth room. 'Fifth Room' The room is filled with 5 Mystical Drakes all level 23 that the lowbie must kill. Once again the highbie cannot attack the drakes and cannot step in the room or they spawn level 53 Poisonous Pitcher Plants, however the lowbie can lure a drake out of the room into the fourth room in case they need to be healed by the highbie. Once all drakes are defeated progress. 'Sixth Room' The room is filled with a mixture of level 53 Poisonous Pitcher Plants and level 23 Fluffy Sheeps. There is a sheep right in the middle of the room. The lowbie can now used the Blood of Sealed Beast they picked up earlier to run into the room and the flowers will not attack them. The use the time they have of the blood to defeat the fluffy sheep in the middle. Alternatively, from the hallway inbetween the fifth and sixth room the highbie and lowbie can use long range attacks to kill the sheep. Once that middle sheep is killed it will tell you the 'flock has fleed', everything disappears in the room and a giant sheep takes their place. You can just run around this big sheep. 'Seventh Room' This room is filled with level 53 angry sheeps that the highbie must kill. The lowbie can just sit in the hallway and wait.. All sheeps in the room must be killed in order to summon the Demon of the Ruins. There is sheeps up the stairs leading to the demon also. 'Final Room' Once all sheep are destroyed you will come into this room and see the Demon that the quest requires you to kill. It is also filled with chests that only the lowbie can attack. One of the chests contain a buff that gives -20 damage from the demon. The other chests are either empty or contain mystical drakes, you do NOT need to open ANY of the chests. The highbie now needs to defeat the demon in order to complete the quest. Once done, speak to the Sleeping Saint Rock at the end of the room to complete the quest. When you're a lowbie the quets gives enough to level you up, when you're a highbie you'll be lucky to get a bar or 2. Quests Protect the Ruins (REP) - '''Defeat Demon of the Ruins Monsters '''Empowered Raider - level 53 Ruins Pirate '''- level 53 '''Weak Pirate Thief - level 23 Sealed Beast '''- level 53 '''Weak Sealed Beast - level 23 Fluffy Sheep - '''level 23 '''Mystical Drake - level 23 Poisonous Pitcher Plant - level 53 Giant Sheep - level 53 Demon of the Ruins - level 53 '''Angry Sheep - '''level 53